Nights of Terror
by Angelic Romance
Summary: This story is one of many events with kitty & Pietro that takes place after Jean grey becomes the Pheonix and the X-men become scattered. You would have to read my other story "Home sweet Home" to really understand what happened. But Pietro seems to be having some night troubles with a creature that originated from his nightmares. I don't own any of the characters but one. Kietro
1. Chapter 1

This if my version of how everything takes place with Kitty and Pietro. He is the only one to call Kitty Katherine, Which in my mind is very original. I mean no one has taken this approach. In my opinion, the name Kitty doesn't seem right coming from Pietro's mouth. It's unimaginable. Well anyway, I'm going to break this down into episodes where many things occur. I only own one character throughout this story. as for the rest, I do not.

A Night of Terrors

It's the coming of the wine festival where the farmers and other people of the valley vicinity come to gather and pick grapes, put them in a large barrel and have the women mash the grapes into wine with their feet.

Well, Pietro didn't seem up to it since the valley really didn't have anything to offer him, although he keeps telling himself that without wanting to admit that being in the valley kept him busier than he would have been in the city because there was always something to do. Kitty was too excited about what was to take place. She couldn't believe that this time she is actually old enough to participate in the mashing of the grapes and maybe a few other selections of fruits the countryside had to offer.

Being that Pietro worked at Orange Gate Vineyard, he had to pick the grapes anyway. The process took so long that when no one was looking, he would use his speeding ability to quicken things up. For the average person, it took about 15 to 20 minutes to fill a medium sized individual basket. As for Pietro, it took about a few seconds but he had to withhold his speeding endowments.

Kitty, along with a few other maidens washed up their feet and prepared their leg muscles to get ready for a long process of mashing grapes. Of course they weren't able to put their feet back on the ground after they had washed up, so there we excess gentlemen there to assist them by carrying them to the large barrel and placing them inside. The gentleman who would assist kitty, Curtis Wheatly, had a bit of a crush on Kitty before she left to live in the institute and re-livened the crush when she returned. He was just like any other ordinary teen. Dirty-brown hair, about 5ft. 7in., medium build with dark brown eyes. He had a red plaid collar shirt underneath a black vest and blue jeans pants. His boots were black with spots of dried mud here or there. Of course he did not like the fact that she had brought someone back with her. Being that someone was a boy of her age. Maybe a year older, but still.

Pietro really didn't have a problem with helping pick the grapes. The only thing he dreaded was when Kitty's parents explained to him that the people would be watching the young ladies mash the grapes into wine. _What was so fun about watching girls mash fruit with their feet? _He thought to himself. _Well, at least I know not to drink any wine or juice that comes from this place. Aw man, there goes my morning juice. Who knows if the oranges were crushed by people's feet as well. _He tried not to make himself chuck just thinking about having someone else's body parts used to make drinks. He shook it off and continued picking.

After a few hours, which seemed to him like days, they were finally finished. Everyone threw in baskets of their share of cropped goods into a barrel that looked large enough to bathe the giants from "Jack and the Giant Beanstalk". Kitty on the other hand was so excited. She couldn't wait to see how it felt to feel the juices squeezing through her toes. Once the barrel was full, the boys took their places behind the maidens a lifted them as if they were damsels in distress. Some of the girls seemed to gaze into the eyes of the boys who were carrying them as if they came to mash grapes for that particular reason. Kitty, unlike the other girls, searched for her parents and Pietro and waved as she caught glimpse of their location. She also gave Pietro a teasing smile because she knew he would probably be bored to tears just watching action go on in a giant wooden tub. Curtis felt ignored by the brunette and gave Pietro a menacing look. Pietro returned a "can-I-help-you?" expression without once moving in his stance.

So around they gathered at the big barrel and gently placed the girls inside. They stood still for a moment awaiting the announcement of the man who owned the vineyard to thank the people who worked there and gave appreciation to the extra volunteers. The girls choked back their giggling for as long as they could. Kitty knew just how giddy the other girls were because she was filled with the same zealousness. When the speech ended, the music began to play, signaling for them to start mashing. Everyone clapped and danced and sang along as the girls whirled and twirled as their feet came down on the fruit below them. Their legs became sticky with juice, and they were happier than a child who was playing in a puddle after a rainy day. Curtis gave kitty his full attention and he watched with intensity. He viewed her every move and made out her figure in his mind. Yet when ever she circled a full 360º , she stopped and glanced at her parents and a few other familiar faces. He figured if he go over to wherever her attention was going, then maybe she'd notice him as well.

When he got there, he waited until she had completely danced around in the circle and made her way back over. It happened eventually. And when it did, she gave a very kind yet playful smile that seemed to be the best smile she had smiled that whole night. Except for one thing; the origin of her playful smile came from the idea of teasing a pouty Pietro who couldn't wait for the event to be over. He was looking around aimlessly when he felt something wet sprinkle all over him. He looked to see where the sprinkling came from and saw Kitty snickering at him. He wanted with all of his might to go in the barrel and shove Kitty in the juice but didn't want to risk creating a scene. But he soon assured himself he would get his chance. He was soon splashed on again but this time, he wasn't as vexed as the first time. This time, he actually grinned and for the rest of the night couldn't really keep his eyes off of his vex-er.

The dancing continued on and on until the sun started going down. At the bottom of the barrel was a funnel that had a hose attached, allowed the liquidized fruit to escape into a tin tub. The tin tub would later be taken to correct the raw solution of fruit, sterilized, and put it in bottles and then sell their product to make their profit. When it was time for the maidens to come out, Kitty stayed inside the barrel. She didn't really want Curtis to come and get her just yet. Instead she watched as everyone was leaving. Her parents asked if she was coming along. She replied, "I'm coming, I just want to savor the fun I just had." Once most of everyone was out of view, she shouted, "Hey Pietro! I have a challenge for you." She said with a playful malice. The sound of the fourth word was enough to make the situation of whatever she had planned irresistible. He grinned one of his trade-mark grins with one eyebrow raised. "Alright Katherine, spill it!" He shouted up to her. "See if you could catch me before I like, totally hit the ground. Note if you lose, then you will have to rub the stickiness off of my legs and feet and then do my chores for tomorrow."

There way no way he was going to do her chores after all that he had been doing earlier that day. He planned to be sleep for most of tomorrow. He put on his game face and waited. Just as Curtis was on his way up to lend a hand, she jumped from the edge of the barrel. Pietro tried to make out in his mind why she would offer such a lame challenge...unless she was going to phase through his arms and make him miss her on purpose. _Of course! No wonder why she waited until everyone else was out of sight. She's gonna use her intangibility on me! But no worries Pryde because I'm way ahead of ya."_ He had a solution for that. He knew she had to be in her solid state if she was to stand on the ledge of the barrel. So all he had to do was catch her before she even made herself phase. Or at least catch her the nanosecond she had jumped.

The instant her foot left the ledge, was the same time she ended up in Pietro's arms. Kitty had no idea what just happened. All she knew was, at first she was up there, and now she's in Pietros' arms on the ground. "Well Katherine, it seems to me you would have to do a little bit better than that." He said sarcastically and triumphantly. "What? How did you even get up there to catch me? And why so soon? I thought I told you to catch me when I jumped, not when I'm still on the ledge! Cheater!" "Let me rectify the situation. First of all, the way I got up there is because over time, I've gotten faster and a lot stronger which allows my velocity of speed to defy gravity. You also said to catch you when you jumped which you actually did, you're probably still too slow to realize it, but anyway; I knew you were going to try to use your intangibility against me and have me do your every whim," he shuttered at the words 'every whim' before continuing, "So I figured if you were able to stand on the ledge in your solid stage, then it would take time for you to enhance your intangible state, thus allowing the perfect opportunity the nanosecond you jumped because in reality, you did indeed...jump. It's just that in your world, it would be considered too soon because you are indeed 'slow' so there. Did not cheat!" Kitty didn't know whether to give him a pat on the back for pure genius, or have him taste the back of her hand for the insults. "Alright fine! You win! But don't think I'm going to go easy on you the next time Maximoff!" with that she bagan to walk off with her fists at her side and ignoring the juice still on her feet. Pietro wanted to retort, but he was too caught up in his own victory to even care what she said.

Kitty hadn't even gotten two feet away from him when she looked back and wondered what the hold up was. "Um, earth to Pietro, are you coming or not?" He snapped out of his reverie and answered, "Well, I would but I have enough stuff to do around here courtesy of you and your girly wine party." "What do you mean it was girly? Like, everyone comes here to see the wine get made. That's why everyone looks forward to it." Pietro brushed her off. He admitted inwardly that he sort of enjoyed what was going on. Key words, '**sort of**'. He turned in the opposite direction and began to swiftly pick up some of the baskets that were left at the side of the barrel and some ears of corn here and there. It kind of startled Pietro to see Curtis coming out of the blue. "Whoa! Um, Hi. Where did you come from?" Curtis stood up straight before he spoke. He cleared his throat. "Hey! Do you need any help here?" He said trying to sound as nice as possible. "No thanks. Believe me when I say I can take care of this myself. But thanks for the offer anyway." Pietro answered still enlightened by his earlier feat. He could almost melt down gold and make a trophy for himself that read 'Pietro Maximoff the fastest and the greatest people of all time'.

Curtis went ahead and left Pietro to himself and went to catch up to Kitty. "Hey Kitty. I saw how you were dancing in there. It looks like you had a lot of fun." His sudden appearance kind of startled her the same as Pietro. She smiled nervously and replied, "Curtis? Hi, well like, I did have a good time you know. That was my first time mashing grapes so I had a taste of what I had been missing out on all these years. I almost forgot about it when I moved to the institution. So did you have a good time?" "Uh, yeah I did. It's just that..." he broke off, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and the other hand in his pants pocket. "'Just that...' what?" Kitty gingerly interrogated. "I was wondering if you had some kind of relationship with that white-haired boy back there." he tried to say as straight as possible. "Well, I wouldn't like, say it's a relationship. It's more like a friend/ enemy, rival sort of thing. It's nothing serious, mild, or little. Hmm, come to think of it, I never really gave it any thought until now. We seemed to have been getting along just well over the last few days. So I don't know exactly how to describe it." "You mean like, nothing romantic or nothing relating to hatred or anything?" "Yeah like that!" Curtis couldn't help but ask, even against his will. "So, do you like him maybe just a little? Because I saw how you looked at him tonight. I thought that maybe there was something...there you know." "Like, looked at him how?" His speculation took her by surprise. "Well you seemed to have had the brightest smile I have ever seen you with and it didn't take me long to realize what...'**who**' is was you were smiling at." Kitty tried not to blush, but failed to hold back the redness that was showing up in her face. The sun was going down lower and lower. "Well, Kitty I have to go now. It's getting late and my mom is expecting me to be back home soon. So I guess we'll continue this conversation some other time. Bye" Deep down inside, Kitty hoped the conversation wouldn't surface any time soon. It left her with an uncertainty. She was indeed left confused. Exactly how did she feel about Pietro? Had he become a friend? She decided not to think on it for the fear it would give her a head ache. Her parents honked the horn. She waved them down and yelled to them she had to get her shoes. Once she retrieved them, she phased into the back of the car without anyone seeing her. They drove off and headed for home.

Pietro was busy at work. He would be done in no time at all. But the picking earlier that day had really started to weigh in on him. He sat down against the corner of the vineyard building on the outside. Before he knew it, he dozed off. The last hint of the sun went down and the luminous silver lighting from the moon lit the entire vineyard. It was always calm at night in the valley, which was probably why Pietro found it so easy to fall asleep. However, he woke up to a noise that was not welcomed in the night. A noise that would send chills up your spine. He stood up slowly and looked around. He didn't see anyone there. But he was soon distracted by the lighting of the moon. He thought about going back to the Pryde's but decided to remain there to finish what he was doing. He began by putting the harvesting baskets back in the supply closet until next year when they would harvest grapes again. Once more, he was disturbed by the same sound from a few minutes ago. He viewed the area and saw no sign of anyone. When he looked behind himself, he was met with a large blow that sent him hurling against the wall. His eyes were shut tight from the pain, but he managed to peer through them to try to get a good look at his attacker.

Instead of confronting them, he suddenly froze as the figure of a gruesome sight crawled evilly over to him to once again dominate the speed demon.

Kitty found it rather difficult to sleep. She distinctly recollected Pietro inquiring that he would be back as soon as he got finished with his work. _So why isn't he back? I mean for crying out loud he's like the fastest person in the world _,she kicked herself mentally for the thought of him being the fastest in the world. She sat up in her bed and watched the periwinkle clouds glide across the night sky. She looked out of the window from side to side on her guard in case Pietro decided to flash in front of her face again. _Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually worried about him. But still, where is he? He should be back by now? Surely it wasn't that much work to be done. Well, like maybe I'm worrying a little too much. After all, he is Pietro. Does whatever he wants whenever he wants. So if he's just out there to be out there, then like I guess it's safe to leave him to himself. Besides if he ever caught me worrying about him, then he'd never let me hear the last of it." _with that settled in her mind, she finally gave her body rest and put her mind at ease as she slipped into bed and fell asleep.

The sun shone brightly throughout the valley. The birds waking up to sing their songs, the animals throughout the different properties began their diverse morning onomatopoeia. The flowers opened their petals and stretched out their stems and drank the dew that the night before had left them.

Kitty was still in the bed, and probably the only living being that was blocking out the sun for more rest. Terri prepared breakfast while Carmen went to awaken the two hearty teens. "Kitty?" He said while rapping on the door. "Kitty come on, your mom's got breakfast cooking. Hurry down before it gets cold." Kitty mumbled and groaned and reluctantly slipped out of bed. "I'm coming." Was all she said, barely audible but her father was still able to hear it. She scratched her bed hair and let out a tiresome yawn. She then effortlessly phased through to the bathroom and washed up for breakfast. _Mmm I am so glad we are on summer break. That way I don't have to break my neck just to get downstairs and like, shove food down my throat for the fear of being late for class._ She thought sluggishly.

While kitty was making herself up for the day, Carmen went to Pietro's and rapped on the door the same a Kitty's. "Hey Pietro, Time to wake up! You don't want to miss breakfast do ya?" He hearkened by the door, yet heard no response. He tried again but knocked a little harder. Still no response. He then got the urge to open the door to see what he was doing. _I sure hope he isn't doing anything personal._ He thought to himself with a bit of guilt for he felt as though he was invading in on someone's personal space. He creaked the door open little by little awaiting for an alarming yelp in case he was intruding. It was still silent so he opened the door all the way. Inside, he could see that the room was clean, the bed still made, and no sign of anyone being in there at all. He went over to feel if the sheets were still warm to see if Pietro had gotten up recently. When he placed his hand, it felt as cold as the night. That situation to him was a head-scratcher. He backed out of the room and left the door ajar. He walked through the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom door. He knocked gently, "Hey Kitty are you in there?" "Yeah, like I'm almost done." "Listen, did Pietro ever come back last night? Because I didn't see him in his room." Kitty pondered for a minute trying to say the right thing in the right way without tripping over her words. "Well, uh, he told me yesterday that he had some things to care of and that he'd be back later on. I don't know if he like, came back and got up earlier than the rest of us because he's like, fast and maybe we didn't notice." Now Carmen was really confused. "Well, I know he didn't just leave because all of his belongings are still in his room. I felt the temperature of the bed and it was cold. No sign of him being in there at all." Kitty didn't know how to debate with that. After all she was a tad worried last night.

"Well don't worry about it for now, I'm pretty sure he'll be back soon. Besides that roadrunner just may be off doing his own little errands. I'll see you down at breakfast." With that, he retired downstairs and left a perplexed kitty in the bathroom. _I sure hope he **is** doing some errands. _Kitty thought to herself with a poignant feeling attached. Once she had finished her wash, she came downstairs hoping in the back of her mind that Pietro would be at the table. Unfortunately, he wasn't. As Terri set the table, Kitty felt her appetite diminishing. Once their food was graced she had completely lost her appetite.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing is Believing

Round two:

After a few moments of Kitty poking around in her food, Terri rested a hand on her shoulder. "You know if you're that worried about him, then maybe you should go and find him." She told in a motherly /friendly manner. Kitty jolted up in her seat, "Like, I'm not that worried. Besides, if I try to look for him, I may just miss him because he really gets around faster. He may just like, end up back here before I can even go a few inches." She said trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach calm. "You know," Carmen said, "he may just still be at work. You think he fell asleep there and was just too tired to came back last night? I mean, picking grapes for almost a whole day can really put you down and out for the count." "You know dear, you have a point." Terri said as she put down her glass of juice. "I think you should go up there and check it out." she finished. Kitty wanted to rush out the door and make it up to the vineyard as fast as possible. _Wait a minute, if I like, move too fast, then they'll know I'm in a hurry. Okay, okay Kitty calm down. Pietro is probably off flirting with someone or wasting his time doing who knows what._ Deep down inside, Kitty didn't want to believe that he was with someone else. The sudden thought caused her to become slower in her tracks as she couldn't bear to see him with another girl. _Oh! Snap out of it Kitty! You don't even think of him that way. Ugh! Why did we ever offer to let him stay here? If he would have just went somewhere else, then I wouldn't be feeling this way! Not that I'm jealous or anything. Wait! Why would I be jealous? I should be thanking the next girl who could take him off my hands. After all I'm probably like, too slow for him. At least that's what he says. _All at once, she recalled how he would always do that snide smirk of his and how he would look deep into her eyes as though their eyes were magnetic. She also recollected when their hands were merged together and how they had to work things out. It was rather fun thinking about those times. _Why?! Why?! Why?! Get out of my head! _She then sighed in defeat. The time she had with Pietro was just too valuable. She had gotten too used to him being around that it felt strange with him gone. All she could do was hope he felt the same way about her as well.

"Um dad? Is it like, okay if I used your car to check on Pietro?" Carmen replied with a question, "So you're gonna go look for him?" "Well, yeah. I mean since he practically like, lives here now. How long has it been, a few months now?" Carmen went into his pocket and tossed her the keys. "Alright. But be careful and try to get the car back here because your mom and I have somewhere to be in a little while." "Like, don't worry. I'm going to be back as soon as possible." As soon as she was out the door, her parents turned to each other. Terri started off saying, "Do you think they like each other despite the fact that they say they don't?" Carmen nodded his head with a half grin.

After a few minutes of driving, Kitty finally reached the vineyard. When she got out of the car, she took a moment to look around. The area where the wine ceremony was held was spotless. _Okay, so he said when he finished he would be back home. This place is cleaned and he didn't come back. Something's like, totally wrong here. _She thought to herself with a quizzical brow. "Pietro?! Pietro?! Hey Maximoff where did you get to!" She yelled to him. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw piles of broken wood from the vineyard barn. She ran over to investigate. Her heart was racing when she walked inside via the hole and saw that the whole place had been demolished. "Pietro?" she called in a timid whisper. She constantly rotated while pacing slowly toward the supply closet in case something or someone chose to lash out at her. The sight and ominous silence alone stirred up paranoia inside of her. She let out a loud gasp when she saw Pietro's unconscious body sprawled and tangled in pieces of wood and baskets along with other material used to grow and nurture the fruit. Kitty darted over to him and phased him from underneath the rubble. She shook him repeatedly and called his name until he came to. When he opened his eyes, he let out a huge panicking shriek. "Aaahahhh! Getaway!Getaway!Getaway!" he yelled quickly. "Pietro! Calm down it's just me!" Kitty yelled holding each side of his face with her own just a few millimeters away. "Get a hold of yourself! What happened here? And why didn't you show up last night?" She demanded.

Finally snapping back into reality, Pietro's realization became much clearer and was able to cognizance kitty speaking to him. He rubbed his eyes despite kitty's hands still intact on each side of his face. "Huh? Pryde? What are you doing here?" he looked from side to side in alert, his heart pounding. "You didn't see anything did you?" he spoke with fear in his tone. Kitty looked around and saw nothing. "Like, nothing but a huge mess. What happened here anyway?" Pietro couldn't find the words to describe what happened. Soon afterward, he hunched over and clutched his ribcage while moaning in pain. "Forget what happened here, I'm still trying to figure out what happened to me." he managed to squeeze out a little sarcasm. Kitty raised a brow along with displaying a look of concern. "Yeah, like what **did** happen to you? Are you okay!? Who did this anyway?" he spoke through his teeth while trying to hold back the pain. "Not 'who' ….but what?" "What do you mean 'but what'?" Kitty allowed Pietro to lean over on her shoulder. She couldn't help but place both arms around him and cradle him as he agonized. He began to speak in between panting, "Well...something...happened last night. I...don't know exactly ….how to explain it. But...Something came here and attacked me." "...'something' you mean like a wild boar or something?" "No! If it was a boar I think I would have said so don't you think?" He forgot about his pain for a moment to answer in astonishment that she had just asked a silly question. "Well, okay if like, it wasn't a boar then what was it!? Where did it come from!?" She said beginning to become annoyed of the suspension. "You may think I'm crazy when I say this, but that thing that attacked me last night, I've seen it before...but only in my nightmares. The only thing that I'm trying to figure out, is how does it actually exist."

Kitty was trying to make sense of it as well. "In your nightmare?. Like, how can something in your nightmare just attack you? Unless..." Pietro managed a little strength to lift from her shoulder before speaking. "unless?" "Unless you just dreamed the whole thing and thought it was real. Sometimes people sleep so heavy that they sleep walk and..." "Are you trying to suggest that I was sleep walking Pryde!?" Kitty removed her arms from around him to place her fists on her hips. "Well like, do you have any other explanation?" "Yeah, Yeah as a matter of fact I do. Something from my nightmares physically came here and completely dominated me!" "Like, how is that even possible Pietro? Did some bug just crawl in your ear last night and like, chose to watch a late night horror movie in your head and decided to take form of it and then like, attacked you for nothing?" She said frustrated. "So I was right! You weren't going to believe me. Well fine then, how would you explain this mess and my poor, poor ribs?" He ended in a melancholic whine. "Like I was saying before you like, rudely interrupted me, some people do things while they're sleep walking and don't realize it. Like, in some cases, folks tend to hurt themselves. In your case, you were probably running away from the '_**monster**_' in your sleep and maybe you ran around here and trashed the place a didn't know it til now."

Pietro blinked his wide-opened eyes quickly as he sat there in silence, completely flabbergasted. He spoke with a squeak in his voice signaling disbelief, "_D' did_..._did you..._**REALLY JUST SAY THAT!" ** In a flash, he was on both of his feet. He continued ranting, "**HOW DARE YOU!" **Kitty stood up as well equally frustrated. "You don't want to believe me!? Well FINE!? But I know what I saw was real and I was NOT sleeping! I was VERY well awake and I KNOW that thing last night was REAL! And non of your analysis is going to convince me otherwise!" With that he stomped off. "Well fine then you JERK! But I know something like nightmares just coming to life is...is...Ridiculous!" She screamed after him.

Pietro had become oblivious to his aching ribs. The good thing was: despite being hurled around in the barn, his keys managed to stay in his pockets. He got in the truck and sped off. "I can't believe her. Just when you think you can trust someone they have to go and prove you wrong. Well my mistake. I should've known not to be so blunt to Pryde because her mind is so darn feeble. '_Like, you were just sleep walking. My mind is like, too slow to take in what you just said' _Puh!" He spoke to himself as he burlesqued Kitty.

Meanwhile, kitty drove back home. She was so angry with Pietro that she didn't take notice of the speed she was going. "That Pietro! Like how does your nightmare just go poof in front of you!? I mean a nightmare! **A Nightmare**! Like anyone knows what's inside of his head. I don't know who would even want to venture there! He's so stupid! Nothing but a stupid conceited jerk! And to think I was worried over HIM! Well no more! If he wants to go chasing nightmares and believe they're real then he can go straight to...Oh my gosh!" She slammed the breaks when she saw two dogs strutting across the road. The speed she was going didn't allow her to slow down in time, so she phased the car and allowed the dogs to go through without bringing them harm. When she had come to a complete stop, she whirled around to see if the dogs were okay. "Like, just how fast was I going?" She panted. She turned her attention back to the road. "Ugh! STUPID PIETRO YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!" She screamed before proceeding down the road.


	3. Chapter 3: Figuring It Out

Once Kitty arrived back home, she found her mother and father waiting on the porch. Carmen was patiently tapping his foot while Terri locked arms with his. Kitty smiled bashfully when she came out of the car. "Sorry it took so long." "Well did you find him?" Said her mother who was worried that kitty might have disappeared as well. "Yeah, I found him alright." She twitched her lips in anger. "Well you don't sound too happy about that." said her father who had been worried as well. "It's nothing really. He's just being him as usual." She feigned a smile still boiling deep down inside. All her parents could do was look at each other in perplexity. "Well, is he coming home soon?" "He didn't say. He just like, sped off somewhere else. I don't know where but I'm pretty sure he'll be back home soon." "Okay. When he does come back, be sure to let him know that your mom and I will be gone for a while. We may be back somewhere later on tonight. So, the house is all yours for now." Carmen grabbed the keys from her and the pair entered the car and went ahead to their destination. Kitty waved as they drove away before she went in the house.

She was too tired and angry to open the door, so she phased through and sat down on the couch and watched television. She didn't feel like thinking about Pietro at that moment, so she drowned out her thoughts by turning the television up as loud as possible. It didn't take long for her to become bored of sitting there doing nothing. "Oh great! I think I've been around Pietro too long. I'm losing my patience." She got up to make her a cup of tea to calm herself down. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen doorway, the doorbell rang. _That's probably Mr. jerk-face right now_. She stomped over to the door and harshly threw it opened. "Listen! If you...Ahh! Um, hi Curtis." "Hi, I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" "Uh, no. Like, of course not. Um, come in." "You know, I had time to think about last night. I didn't pressure you too hard did I?" "Huh?" Kitty had no idea what he was talking about. "You know, last night when I was asking you about that other guy." he rubbed his hand on the back of his head nervously. "Other guy? Do you mean Pietro?" "Yeah, I think that's his name. But anyway, I came to apologize for..." "No! No, not at all. Like you don't need to apologize. Um, how did you know where I lived?" "oh! One of the girls from the vineyard told me. Shelly, I believe that's her name." "Oh. Well, I was just about to make myself a cup of tea. Would you like, care for a cup?" "Sure. Uh, Kitty?" "Uh huh?" "I was wondering...if you didn't, you know, have anything to do...would like to go with me to the mall? They have new clothes and electronics and stuff on sale." "Really? Like, I didn't know." She said very dry and distant. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." Kitty snapped out her daze and looked into his brown eyes for a moment. She broke her contact with him when she heard a car pull up in the yard. She rushed over to the window to see who it was. A frown immediately formed on her face . She went over to the door and opened it the same way she did when Curtis arrived.

Pietro was already at the door when she opened it. "Back so soon?!" She yelled. "yeah so what?! Next you're gonna wanna know where I've been right? Guess what!? Don't even stress yourself over it because I'm never telling you anything else ever again Got it!" "Actually, I was gonna call you all kinds of idiots and morons, which you are! Do you like have any idea what you put me through. I almost crashed into innocent animals today because of you!" Pietro would have responded but his attention turned to Curtis. "Hey! Aren't you the same kid from last night?" Curtis was stunned when Pietro walked over to him so abruptly. "Uh yeah. Did you manage to get things done at the vineyard? I mean, I would have helped honestly, but you..." "Yeah, yeah I know, I said I could handle it. But what are you doing here?" Pietro folded his arms across his chest "I was just here to..." Kitty interrupted, "He just came to say hello and to finish a conversation we were having before." Pietro rolled his eyes. "You know he has a mouth of his own Pryde, I suggest you let him use it." he said with a hint of envy. "you know what Pietro, after all this time you have yet to change!" "Whatever. Why don't you hurry your little conversation with your boyfriend here so I can go to sleep in peace. It's already bad enough that my ribs are killing me and all I'm asking for is some peace and quiet." he spoke quickly. "Or maybe, I just may end up, what do you call it, oh yeah, '_sleepwalking_' again. Wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt now do we?" he said with pure sarcasm. With that he left to go upstairs. "Oooh! That little..." "Is everything okay? What's up with that guy?" "Listen Curtis, I don't mean to get you involved in this nonsense, but this morning I found Pietro beat up this morning. He like, claimed that some creature from his nightmare came to life and attacked him." Curtis stood there dumbfounded. "If you don't mind, could you repeat that?" Kitty let out an exasperating sigh, "He said that a creature from his nightmare came to life and attacked him." Curtis was trying with all his might to refrain from laughing. Without warning, the whole house became full of his laughter. "Oh my goodness. Do you think he's afraid of the dark or something? Or...maybe he was just hallucinating. I mean, A dream coming to life! That is so original!" He continued to giggle.

"Well I did tell him that he might have like, been sleepwalking and didn't notice." "You know, you have a point. My father used to sleep walk when he was a child." "So did he ever like, hurt himself?" "you know, he was almost hit by a car. If it wasn't for my grandfather, then he would have been done for. And so would I if you know what I mean." "So do you think that it's like, safe to make such an accusation. Because he's so adamant on everything he was saying." Kitty was starting to have doubt in what she was saying. The way Pietro looked when he was explaining everything was starting to convince her. "I think you may be right. If it's his first time sleepwalking, then I guess it's safe to say that he was. Look, I see that you two really have some things to sort out so I'm going to go ahead and leave." "Oh! Wait! I was going to make you some tea. Do you still want some?" "No thanks. I better get going anyway. The sales won't last long so I'd better go ahead and catch them before they end. I'll see you later." "Okay then. I'm like, going to go have a talk with Pietro." Kitty said while escorting Curtis through the door. Once he was out of view, she headed up stairs and entered the room with a very annoyed Pietro laying on the bed.

"So did you finish your pointless conversation?" Kitty mustered up all of the patience in her. She gradually made her way over to his desk and grabbed a chair. She placed it on the side of his bed and sat down. Pietro looked at her as if she was out of her mind. "Okay. I was able to give a little thought to the situation and I need you to like, be very honest with me. No sarcasm, no snide remarks, and absolutely no fooling around. Tell me exactly what happened last night." "I don't remember signing up for therapy Ms. Pryde." "I mean it Pietro!" "Fine! It's not like you're going to believe me anyway. You pretty much showed that this morning." "Well I'm going to try to make sense of everything." "Oh, you mean like the sleepwalking solution. Are you going to prescribe me some medication for my so-called sleeping condition?" Kitty was about to blow. _Calm down Kitty. Don't strangle him! What ever you do don't strangle him. He's not worth me spending my life behind bars or in a mental institution. _Kitty cleared her throat and disregarded what he said. "How, exactly did this creature appear?" "Hmph, I'm still trying to figure that part out." he looked away from her to face the opposite wall. "Well, did it look exactly like the monster from your dreams?" He snapped his head back to her direction. "Or course it did. If it didn't, then I wouldn't have recognized it." Kitty searched for another crucial question. "Alright then, how did you know you were awake and **not** sleep?" "Because, I was trying to finish my job and before I knew it, something hit me! Literally! When I opened my eyes, I saw it as plain as day. The pain and everything was real. As a matter of fact, if I was sleepwalking, then how do you explain the way I was tossed up against the wall?" "Well, Curtis did tell me that his father was almost hit by a car when he was sleepwalking. You see, when you walk while you're sleeping, you tend to do everything physically that you're doing mentally. So like, if you were dreaming that you were tossed against a wall, then you were really tossed against the wall." "See! There!"Pietro shouted. "What?" Kitty lifted a brow. "You said I dreamed that I was tossed which may have happened for real. But if you look at it this way, How on earth can I toss myself when all I can do is move fast. I can't fly! By the way, did you find me laying faced down or faced up?" Pietro sat up on the bed. "Well, let's see, I found you lying faced up." "Then that's your answer. You see, If I was running, don't you think I would have ran into the wall and just fell backwards rather than broke through the wall and landed face up too. Think about it woman!" Kitty sat there for a minute and thought out loud. "So if you were running, then you never would have been buried like that. But something actually...oh my gosh! I think you're right!" "Of course I'm right! I'm Pietro Maximoff!" Kitty frowned, "Don't flatter yourself Maximoff!" "So are you going to admit that I was right?" "There's only one way to find out. We're going back to the vineyard to see if it shows up again." Pietro felt his blood run cold. "Are you kidding me?! There is no way I'm going back there! And you can't make me go!" Kitty put on a menacing smile, "What's the matter? I thought you were Pietro Maximoff! Did you like, suddenly turn into a chicken?" Pietro was mixed with fear and anger. But he would rue the fact that he made himself look like a fool in front of her. He choked back his fear and his pride did the talking. "Fine then! We go there tonight! And when I prove everything, then you're going to have to tell me everyday for a week that I'm the smartest and most honest person in the world." "let's not forget brave right." She teased. All of his pride quickly melted away and he shuddered when he summed up his cowardly situation. Although, he chose not to show it. "You know I hate to deviate from the main subject, but why does it seems that this Curtis kid show up when you least expect him. Think about it. Everyone was leaving then he just shows up in front of me. Then he's here unannounced." "And you say that I over-analyse things. He was just over to apologize for what we were talking about last night." "And what were you talking about to make him feel that he has to apologize?" Kitty blushed. She couldn't tell him that Curtis questioned her feelings for him. "Like, nothing important really." Pietro squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Mm hmm." he sounded in a "yeah right" fashion.

Pietro lied back down and settled in a comfortable position. "You know, if you're like, too afraid to sleep in here alone, then I'll stay if you want me to." Kitty continued to tease. "Oh please, like I would give you the satisfaction of making me out to be a craven little boy, you can forget it Pryde." he said half asleep. "Well. I'm just going to go downstairs and make my long awaited tea. Do you want some?" Pietro turned over to the side and mumbled "Later." "Okay, so like, do you want me to grab an ice pack for your stomach?" he mumbled again. But she understood. She got up quietly, closed the curtains next to his bed and across the room and left him to sleep. She took one more look back at him before fully walking out the door. The way he looked when he slept made her feel compelled to believe every word he said. She couldn't bring herself to leave without placing a light kiss on his cheek. Once she was out of the room she held on to her beating heart. _I can't believe I just did that_ _I'm just glad he was already asleep. _Little did she know, he was well aware of what she had done and he smiled a peaceful smile.

Kitty looked at the time when she came downstairs. It was 4:13. She paced slowly to the kitchen and placed a kettle full of water on the stove. She waited a few minutes until the water had done boiling. She placed the tea mug on a saucer that had a few sugar cookies. She sat down in the calm silence and sipped her tea while thinking on the conversation she and Pietro just had. Most of the things he explained started to make sense. But apparently she was stuck in the same place as Pietro. If whatever it was attacked him last night really did come from his dreams, then how did it come to be? Kitty also had to recall the fact that she agreed that if she and her friends could do things out of the ordinary, then maybe that situation, as ludicrous as it sounds, just might be true after all.

Kitty was almost done with her tea when her phone rang. "Hello, Kitty here." "Hi kitty, is everything okay at the house?" "Oh, hi mom, like everything is fine. Just having a cup of tea." "Did Pietro ever come back?" "Uh, sure. Yeah he did. He's upstairs sleeping now. Turns out that he had a rough night and I think he's still tired." "Great! It's good to hear that. So how are you?" "I'm fine, but being the only one awake in here is like, kind of making me sleepy. I guess I'll go ahead and turn in." "Okay. But we just found out that we won't be home until late tonight. So you just may have to make dinner." "Dinner? Like, what's for dinner?" "Mashed potatoes, corn and roast beef with bread rolls. Think you can handle it?" Kitty looked mortified. "Uh, sure. Why not?" She said nervously. "Excellent! Now rest up a bit and take care of everything. Bye." "Bye." When the call ended, it was that moment when she saw a shadowy figure dart across the yard. She jumped up from her seat to have a better look. She looked in both directions carefully. _I could have sworn I saw something. Like maybe Pietro's nightmare __thing is really getting to me. _She shook her head and finished the rest of her tea. She suddenly got a very uncomfortable and eerie feeling. _Oh. I sure hope that was nothing. I have a really bad feeling for some reason. _Kitty tried to shake the feeling...but it wasn't going anywhere.

You know, they say that fear is an instinct that keeps you alive. When that instinct is turned on, that means you better watch out. In this case, kitty's fear is telling her that something around there, is wrong. Find out what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Scream If You Believe Me

You know, whenever I write or think of stories about Pietro And Kitty, I can't help but think about Corrine Bailey Rae's song "Like a Star". If you've never heard it before, you should check it out. Well anyway, I have other stories that actually happens before this. I chose to writ this first because it was the most interesting. Again I don't own any of the characters except for Curtis Wheatly. So here we go with chapter 4!

As kitty marched up the steps one at a time, she was struck with inspiration. _Hey! You know what, like, I didn't even try using my Post-monition on him. Maybe that would clear everything up!_ When she reached the second level of the house, she crept into Pietro's room like a thief would at night. She phased her hands through his arm that was laying across his abdomen. She then started to project what happened.

What she saw was Pietro being thrown here and there, but what she couldn't see was what was doing the damage. But one thing for sure, he was absolutely right that he was indeed wide awake and was **not** sleepwalking. She silently retracted her hand and left out of the room as quietly as she came. "Like that is so weird." She spoke in a whisper. "So he wasn't sleeping. But like, I didn't see anything or anyone. Hmm." She had a slow gait going towards her room. Once she was inside, she looked out of the window and watched the golden lit grass blow in the wind. She opened the window a bit to let some of the cool breeze blow away the creepy feeling she was getting. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep with a head filled with questions.

2 ½ hours later

Kitty stretched out her arms and legs as she awakened from her somewhat delightful slumber. She let out a well rested yawn and went over to the window to enjoy a view of the sunset before she stood in front of her most challenging obstacle, the stove. "I can't believe I have to cook dinner tonight. Huh, maybe I can say that the stove went out and then I can buy take out or something. No, No , I can't do that. I told my mom I would cook so I'm not backing down. Okay kitty you can do this." She stared out to the setting sun with intensity to gain some hope from the golden rays that were cast across the orange and red streaked sky. All of a sudden Pietro popped in front of her face. "Hey Katherine!" The sudden appearance caused her to fall backwards and fall on her tush. "Pietro! Like, how many times do I have to tell you to quit doing that!" "Oh come on if I stop now then where would the fun be?" he asked while coming through the window. "You know, I didn't realize I was taking the quiet time I had earlier for granted because you are obnoxious!" Kitty stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You know Pryde, I think someone woke you up on the wrong side of the cat bed. Maybe I should go out and find you some catnip to relieve you of your worries. Now how does that sound." he said quickly in his smooth, calm sarcastic voice with his snide smirk. "I see you slept well." kitty squinted her eyes in a shrewd manner. "Well I guess you can say that." he stood tall with his arms folded across his chest. "So I take it that you're like, ready to go back to the vineyard tonight? It's almost dark out and once the moon is high in the sky and the night chill fills the air, then we go." she said in a sinister tone.

"If you're trying to scare me Pryde, then think again." He said trying to control his shaking limbs. "Alright fine. After I make dinner then we head out." "You're making what?! Okay, _now_ I'm scared."

Kitty rolled her eyes and went downstairs, Pietro followed.

_In the kitchen_

_okay let's see. Mom said 'mashed potatoes corn...or was it peas?...um, roast beef, and something else._ Kitty wrestled with the memory in her head. She took a pot and began to pour a box of 'just-add-water' potatoes inside. Pietro stood idly by and leaned on the counter with his palms supporting his chin, watching how nervous Kitty was. _This is better than watching the cooking channel. Talk about raw entertainment,_ he thought to himself. Kitty hastily paced back and forth trying to decide which ingredients to use. "Okay do I use the black pepper or the bell peppers?" She had each in one hand alternating her gaze between them. She then turned her gaze to Pietro who was just staring. "What are you looking at? Are like, even going to try to help me?" "Nope." he simply said. Kitty furrowed her brows. She finally came to a decision to use the black pepper for the corn. "Okay, roast the beef. I think I remember how mom makes that." She phased the meat from the packet and washed it in the sink. Pietro had a sinister idea. He knew she was going to need the long cast-iron pan, so he zoomed over to the pan and hid it without kitty noticing that he had even moved an inch. Kitty turned around to retrieve the pan a few moments afterward. "Hey!, like, I know I sat the pan for the beef right there." Pietro gazed into space, pretending that he didn't hear what she said. "Pietro? Did you do something with the pan?" She lifted a brow and folded her arms. Pietro ceased his feign oblivious gaze and turned his attention to her. "oh, are you talking to me?" "like who else would I be talking to?" "Well you were talking to yourself a few moments ago. I thought you might have finally lost your mind and started a conversation with yourself." he smiled innocently. "Well, could you help me tie this apron on?" "Why do you need me to do that? You have fingers." He exclaimed swiftly.

"Oh my gosh pietro, you're like so not helpful. And I thought you being here would at least get you off your lazy rump!" Pietro jumped in defense, "Hey! Whoa, I'm not lazy by a long shot! I think you've been cooped up in here a little too long Pryde." "Listen! It's almost nightfall and I'm going to be late putting dinner on!" "That's the whole idea! I took the pan so you wouldn't have a choice but to forfeit cooking tonight! Oops." "AH HA! So you did take the pan!" "Yeah! But I assure you it was for a good cause." He retorted dastardly. "But I told my mom that I would have dinner cooked tonight!" she said while futilely chasing after him with a metal spoon in her hand. "fine! But...how about we go for take out instead? That way no one has to die tonight before the monster could even have a chance to kill us." "W-what? Are you like, insinuating that my cooking is deadly?!" her face went crimson with anger. Pietro hesitated before answering, "Well...yeah." he said in a whisper. "ugh! That is it!" Kitty screamed before she tossed the spoon in his direction. "Whaa! Ay! Careful where you're throwing stuff, you could take someone's eye out!" "That was the whole idea Maximoff!" She spun around on her heels and Pietro stuck out his tongue behind her back.

She paused before she took another step toward the kitchen. "Alright fine. Give me your keys." She spoke in a calmer state. "Why do you need my keys?" he said gathering his himself up into his sanctimonious stance. "Why else? I'm going to go and get some food." "The only way you're going is if I go with you." "Alright then like, let's go."

The sun had almost retired from the sky and it left the skies an ocean blue and purple to welcome the starlit skies. Pietro and kitty went into town to a seafood restaurant. Although their orders were filled and placed before them, Pietro found it difficult to take his eyes off of the sinking sun. Butterflies started to build in his stomach for soon, they were to go back to the vineyard where his nightmare had been born into reality. Kitty halted on her creamed salmon and observed him carefully. She noticed the jitteriness of his hands. She knew why, so she placed her hand on his. The warmth of her skin captivated his attention from the window. "So like, tell me, what is so scary about this creature anyway." She spoke in hope to start a meaningful conversation. Pietro had to set aside his pride and his dastard behavior if he was to get rid of some of the tension. "Because..." he started in a low dry tone. "Everything about that monster reminds me of my father. Not only that, but his desire to kill me as well as everything that can slow me down. That's what's so terrifying." Kitty couldn't help but have sympathy for him as he spoke so sincere. "Alright, just finish your food and then we'll go back home and forget the whole vineyard thing." "No!" He demanded seriously. His sudden change of attitude caught kitty by surprise. "I have to conquer this fear. Even it it kills me, I can't keep going through like this, running like a coward. If I'm ever going to face my father head on, then I need to conquer this fear that was inspired by him in the first place. If I can take this nightmare on, then I can take him on." Kitty wanted to give an ovation, but she remained calm and squeezed his hand tighter. He clutched her hand as well.

It hadn't been too long when they were back out on the road. The moon had waned a from a full moon to a quarter moon, casting lesser light than it did the last time. Pietro let his window down to allow the cool air to beat against his face to swallow some of his anxiety. Kitty looked at him with worry. _I know I said I wouldn't worry about him anymore. But I just can't help it._ Kitty thought, wanting to comfort him in her arms. Despite the moonlighting being dimmer than before, Pietro was able to make out an unmistakeable figure. He slowed to car down and pulled over. "Hey, Curtis? Where are you headed to this time of night?" he questioned with suspicion. Curtis's eyes were glossy with surprise. "Pietro, right? How? I thought...? Well, I was actually on my way home." he said nervously. "uh Curtis?" Kitty intervened, "Why are you like, walking in the dark? Do you need a lift?" "Uh no thanks." he said as he tried to proceed down the road. Before he took two steps, Pietro Spoke up. "Well I think you do need a lift. I mean, aren't you afraid of the things that may go lurking in the dark?" Curtis looked at him with a calm face at first and then his cheeks puffed as he tried to retain his laughter. Once again, he couldn't help himself. Pietro raised a brow. Kitty looked on in confusion. Once Curtis was able to settle down, he looked at pietro with a huge grin. "Look, I'm sorry for the outburst. But Kitty was just telling me about your sleepwalking issues and It was funny when she told me that you actually think a dream walked out of your head and...came...to LIFE!" He burst out laughing once more. "Pryde?!" Pietro yelled turning to kitty. She held her hands up in defense. "What? I needed a little confirmation that's all. But like, I am totally not agreeing with the sleepwalking thing anymore. Promise." Pietro squinted his eyes. "Alright Curtis get in. And speaking of this little sleepwalking problem, we were just on our way to the vineyard where I had my '_incident_'" "Hey, I would love the ride, but I really have to get back home." "Oh but do come. I insist. Besides, taking a ride will definitely cut your time in half. What do you say?" Pietro pressed quickly. "Dude are you pressuring me or something?" "Nah, just trying to be generous. After all, some curious cat told me that I wasn't of much help lately." He glided his pupils to Kitty. "Like, don't look at me. Leave me out of it!" She frowned.

"Like I said, I appreciate the offer but I really have to go now." Curtis demanded. "Alright fine. I'll take you as far as the vineyard and then you'll be good from there. How 'bout it." He said in his low smooth talk. "Well, like, it would be a good idea if you came with us to help you save some time." Kitty offered with a smile. Curtis couldn't believe that he was rewarded with one of Kitty's infamous smiles. He couldn't resist. The only reason he agreed to go with them was so he could be nearer to kitty. It didn't take long for them to reach the vineyard. Pietro parked the car in the same place he did before. Just seeing the piles of broken wood was enough to send chills up his spine. "Alright guys, I'll be seeing you." Curtis said as he began to walk away. Pietro used his speeding abilities to cut him off. "Say listen, Curtis. I think you should stay here and help Katherine here witness that I'm truly being haunted by my worst nightmare." Curtis put on a 'yeah right' smirk and said, "Dude, things like that don't just come to life." "Well you never know. You have to accept the possibilities you know." "okay, but I really have to get home before it gets too late." Curtis was starting to panic a bit. "What's the hurry? Can't you just call back home and tell the missus of the house that you're staying out tonight?" "Pietro!" Kitty called after him. "Let him go! If he like, has to be home before a certain time, then let him go home." While kitty had Pietro distracted, Curtis thanked kitty and then made a run for it. "Pietro sped after him again. "Pietro! Why are you harassing him! Leave him alone!" Kitty shouted in vein. "No way. This guy gives me the creeps every time I see him!" Pietro shouted while looking into the boy's eyes with pure intensity. "What does that supposed to mean?" Kitty yelled back while running to where they were. "Because this little boy just keeps popping up where you'd least expect him. I didn't become suspicious of him until earlier today when he came over!" During their conversation, Curtis tried to break free from Pietro's grip. "Hey man Let go of me! I don't even know what you're talking about. You're crazy I tell you!" he screamed as though his life was about to come to an end. "Pietro he just came over to apologize for yesterday that's all!" "Then tell me Katherine, how is it that he managed to find out where you lived out of the blue!" "Because Shelly told him where to find me!" "Oh that's real funny don't you think? Wanna know why it's so funny?! Because while you off in your pathetic dreamland, Shelly was generous enough to place a call meant for you. But I asked her if she knew anything about Curtis here and she said that he gave her the creeps. The same creeps that I get when i see him. And guess what? I asked her if she knew anything about this guy and she said she wouldn't talk to him if he was the last person on earth. Now tell me that does not sound suspicious to you!" "What are you trying to imply!" Kitty screamed. "I'm not implying anything. I know for a fact that this guy is a liar. I've never really seen him before until the other night and ever since then, he's been sticking around! It's like he's coveting something." Kitty frowned and racked her brain, "Wait a minute, you're not trying to link him to what's been going on are you?" "That's exactly what I'm doing. By the way, I had no idea that Curtis Lived on the same road that you did! Of all the times that I drove on this road at night, I've never seen him walk this way. So why is he here now?! Unless he was on his way to your house! There's no other explanation. The evidence is there!"

Just then, Curtis started to scream in pain. That scream turned into a deafening, shrill shriek that sounded like dozens of Velociraptors. Pietro let go of his collar to grab both side of his ears. Kitty did the same. To their horror, they watched as Curtis's dirty-brown hair turned into a deep shade of black and lengthened into a wild mess. His eyes emitted a swamp green light before they turned pure white with no sign of him having pupils. His skin began to crack and between the cracks, bugs and other creepy crawlers started seeping out all over his body. Kitty's eyes started to tear up in fear. The howling of the wind broke out into whistles that sound like it was welcoming the dead back to earth. Kitty stood behind Pietro, clinging to him for protection. Pietro wasn't at all afraid of that sight. But the sight to come.

I tried to make this a little creepy at the end. I hope I did okay. I guess we'll just have to see how this turns out in the end.


	5. Chapter 5: Wake Me My Love

Once the transformation was complete, what was Curtis a few minutes ago stood tall and looked straight at them, mainly Pietro. He displayed an evil grin before speaking in a deep, dark, raspy voice. "You know, I have to give you credit. You're smarter than you look. And you're right, I was coveting. Coveting something that should have been mine a long time ago." Kitty and Pietro took a step back. Pietro stood in a fighting stance ready to strike if necessary. The gruesome figure continued to talk. "You're also right about another thing, I was on my way to Kitty's house!" "Let me guess, you chose to walk down to the house to give you some extra time to transform. And once you were there, you were going to...Wait!? You're a mutant. And that means..." "Yes! Yes! hahahaha" the creature interrupted sauntering slowly over to them. "I was the one who caused your nightmare to become reality. What was so funny was that a high egotistical moron like you could actually be afraid!" Kitty found the courage to speak up. "But, Curtis! How were you able to bring a dream into reality?" "It's simple my love!" Pietro thought at that instance, _My love? What?!_ "The other night at the vineyard, I came across the fool when he was slumped over asleep. I am something like a telepathic that allows me to channel his mind and look deep into his psyche that emits dreams and nightmares. And my other ability to warp. However the limits to my warping ability is to warp things that I see in my head. Since I obtained his darkest fears, I saw how it looks and works thus making it come to life!"

"Pietro! Let's get out of here now!" Kitty shouted in terror while tugging on Pietro's arm. "Now Pietro! You will be reunited with your nightmare once more!" The creature began to let out another horrifying shriek. They covered their ears again. "Pietro was able to see something forming behind the Curtis-creature. First there was a long, slimy silvery worm-like tail; attached to that was six legs, three on each side. The abdomen of the creature began to form that looked like a furry white, yet slimy abdomen that looked the upper part of a body builder; there were arms that looked like tentacles and the head had the shape of Magneto's helmet. Pietro and kitty opened their eyes wide out of shock and terror. Once the creature had been full created, it roared as loud as thunder.

The Curtis-creature began laughing evilly. "You know the best thing about terror! You become so scared that you don't realize that fear paralyzes you!" "Katherine! You need to get out of here!" Pietro yelled in a panicking tone. "But Pietro..." "No buts! MOVE IT!" "But Pietro, I CAN'T MOVE!" Kitty screamed to the top of her lungs. Kitty and Pietro were indeed paralyzed. Neither one of them could move. The creature lunged for the vulnerable pair and sent them hurling in the air. Kitty was unable to phase so they hit the ground hard. Pietro forced himself up to his feet and helped Kitty to hers. Kitty was breathing hard, her eyes welled with tears of fear and pain. "Katherine you need to get out of here now! This is my demon and I have to face it alone. It has nothing to do with you so it won't attack you. Just me." "But Pietro I can't just leave you here with that thing alone!" "KATHERINE!" Pietro demanded harshly. His seriousness convinced kitty to start running. Pietro stayed where he was making sure Kitty got out of there safely. He didn't have much time to go anywhere as the beast had caught up to him and struck him again. POW!

Once again he was airborne. He landed in the middle of the fields. Whenever the beast struck, it immediately ran after it's target. Pietro was trying with all his might to stand up to the creature. He tried running, but his legs felt heavy and worn down. He couldn't even run faster than the average human. _Oh no! Not only does that thing have the same appearance, but it has the same abilities that causes me to be afraid. Then that means!..." _A blue aura resembling Wanda's power over probability formed around his arms. His arm flew behind his back in a submission maneuver and caused his ulna to crack. He screamed in pain. Kitty heard his agony and couldn't bring herself to leave him. _If I leave him, then he probably won't make it! _She turned around and headed back towards him as fast as she could. Little did she know, there was another shadowy figure lingering around her. Out of nowhere, a flash of black went across her face. It was the Curtis-creature. "Kitty, my love. I wanted to tell you how I felt for a long time. But I knew I couldn't get things out in the open with that menace around. So now that everything is being taken care of, come! Come and be with me! A man who fears nothing!" Kitty was so scared she tried her hardest to think straight. "What do you mean fears nothing?! If you went through all of this trouble just to get Pietro out of the way, then I guess that means you were afraid that I'd choose him over you! That would make you a coward wouldn't it!" She yelled, trying her hardest to keep her shaking voice under control. "Urrrggg!" He grunted out of anger. "Besides, you're right. I never would have chosen you! Pietro IS and will ALWAYS be the ONLY one that I'll choose!" The Curtis-creature vanished into thin air. Kitty continued to run for Pietro.

Meanwhile, the beast had fully taken advantage of Pietro. It's slithering tentacles wrapped around his neck and began squeezing tightly. Pietro couldn't breath. He was using every bit of energy he had to try to break free. But most of his energy was drained because of his craven heart. His fingers were shaking and he could no long feel his legs. His vision became blurry and he began gasping for air. Just as Pietro was about to black out of life, the creature suddenly let go. It turned it's attention to Kitty. It crawled and slithered after her. Kitty was on her way through the thick rows of greenery when she saw the beast head first, charging her way. Kitty froze in her tracks and tried to run the other way. But it was too late. It had got a hold of her and began to squeeze her around her waist. She was screaming out Pietro's name in pain. The reason she couldn't phase was because Pietro's fear was becoming her own. It had a paralyzing hold on her the same as Pietro.

The beast squeezed tighter and tighter and she screamed louder and louder. Before the beast could do real damage, the Curtis-creature showed up again. "You see Kitty, if you wouldn't have chosen the misfit over me, then this never would have happened. This marvelous monster was only meant to attack Pietro under my command. But since you decided against me, then you shall suffer the same as him!" Kitty began to regain her phasing abilities. She slipped out of the monsters grip and phased through the ground. "What! How was that possible! Her abilities are supposed to be useless!" he yelled out of frustration. "Go! Go and finish off that white-haired loser!" He commanded with his voice getting just as deep. The beast obeyed and went after the semi-unconscious Pietro.

Elsewhere, Kitty phased above the ground and once again tried to hurry over to Pietro. However she was cut off again by the Curtis-creature. "Where do you think you're going?!" after that remark, Kitty knelt over in pain as a sharp knee came into contact with her gut. She squealed in pain and doubled over on her knees. "Do you think there is any hope left for him?! Do you think you can save him?! In a matter of minutes, you'll be standing over what's left of his corpse!" He grabbed a handful of kitty's hair and held her up on the air with her feet dangling below her. "I'm giving you one more chance to forget all about him and come with me." He reasoned with no sign of tenderness, care, or remorse. "Like, uhn...there's uhn...no way I would...ever forget about him. And...and you can't make me love you. I already have an opinion about you. You're uhn...the biggest coward...I have ever seen!" Kitty mustered. The Curtis-creature became infuriated. His eyes glowed the same swampy-green color and he smashed her face in the dirt. Some of the bugs that were coming out of the cracks in his skin found their way onto Kitty's body. She shivered in disgust. "Very well then! Say good-bye to lover boy!"

Over yonder, the beast held Pietro by the leg and brought him down roughly on the ground. It kept slinging him over and over again just as a baby would with a toy. On the eighth slam, it tossed Pietro in the air, and then caught him by spearing it's head into his abdomen. His already sore ribs began to splinter under the impact. The back of Pietro's head came into contact hard when he hit the ground. The beast roared in triumph and went over to finish the job. Although Pietro was nearly knocked out, he was able to hear the fearsome screaming coming from Kitty. "...Uhn...ka..Katherine?..." He moaned weakly while lying helpless on his backside. He was soon covered by the shadow of the beast that sought to end his life on that very spot. Pietro closed his eyes tightly and began to think hard, loud, and clear. _If I don't get this darned beast out of the way, then katherine could end up paying the price for my cowardice. I'm not a coward! I am NOT A COWARD!_ The beast raised it's tail and out of the end came a sharp, metallic scorpion-like stinger. It crouched down in the position of a scorpion and struck at it's victim.

When the creature moved it's tail, it saw that Pietro had dodged it's attack. On the side, Pietro was standing hunched over with his cracked ulna on his almost cracked ribs. He was panting hard and sweat was streaming down his face. The beast once again tried to strike. And after that, Pietro managed to dodge it. The heavy feeling he had in his legs began to get lighter. And the beast that he saw in front of him seemed to decrease in size. Pietro put on one of his snide smirks and started to taunt the thing. "You know...I have to admit...you're pretty challenging." While he was speaking, he was dodging the creatures attacks more easily as the psyche paralysis began to wear off. "If you think I'm going to let some figment of my imagination like you get the best of me, think again! Because you're wrong." He said cool and calm while still panting. The beast roared loudly and charged at him. Pietro stood directly in front. Two seconds away from hitting it's target, Pietro moved out of the way. "What's the matter? I think you've lost your touch. What? Are you slowing down? Do you want me to give you a chance to catch up?" he said teasingly with a sinister grin.

Kitty had her own problems. She managed to phase out of the Curtis-creature's grip and stand her ground as much as possible. She was too weak from the previous blows she received earlier that night. The Curtis-creature laughed at her effortless chances of trying to escape his wrath. "Don't you see!.. Kitty. I make nightmares come to life! You're living in a nightmare as we speak and there is no waking up from it! I won't let you!" "Well I hope I have something to say about that?" said a blur of wind that tuned out to be Pietro. He had fully recovered his speeding abilities. "What?! How did you..." "What! Don't tell me you haven't heard of the phrase 'conquering your fears' because that's just what happened." The Curtis-creature creature felt the powerful psychic link to Pietro and the beast diminishing. The beast was still there, but it was fading. It tried to fulfill it's mission, but it's reasons for being was ceasing to exist, which meant it was ceasing to exist. "You see I gotta thank you for giving me this nightmare of mine because as you can see, it actually helped me find the confidence in myself that I was looking for. How could I every repay you." Pietro said calmly, snidely, sarcastically, and topped it off with his sinister grin. Kitty's face brightened when she saw that Pietro was back to himself again. Her nightmare was turning into something lovelier than a dream.

The Curtis-creature was enraged. He tried to lash out at Pietro but failed miserably. "Oh, was that meant for me? I guess I didn't notice. Hey! I have an idea, why don't you try doing that again and see if you can hit me this time." His charisma and new found bravery really made Kitty blush and forget about everything that was going on around her; the Curtis-creature was just as vexed. He tried to hit him time and time again. And each time he missed Pietro would say, "Missed. Missed me again. You're not even trying are you?" in the middle of the catastrophe, Pietro found himself again and was darn proud of it. "I don't understand!" The Curtis-creature cried out. "How could the both of you just overcome something so terrifying!" he yelled out of frustration. "Dude! When you really need to get something out of the way, then _nothing_ can stand in your way." Pietro lectured. "You're right!" Said the Curtis-creature searingly. "I'm going to get you out of my way no matter what!" with that, he started attacking Pietro's psyche trying to find another fear. Before Pietro could have a chance to try to avoid him, the Curtis-creature got all the information he needed. "You still have fear in you, rabbit head!" he turned his attention to Kitty. She gulped and ran away. Pietro knew where he was going with that. The Curtis-creature started to pursue Kitty with full force. Pietro jumped in the way and knocked the creature to the ground. While he was getting back to his feet, the Curtis-creature laughed in his throat. "Do you think that this is over! Despite the fact that you might have gotten over your fear, that creature is still here because it has a new psychic connection." "What are you talking about!" he questioned in horror. "I'm talking about your desolate girlfriend that's running for her life." Pietro started to beat himself up mentally for thinking the beast up in the first place. He forgot about the Curtis-creature and went to Kitty's aid.

The waning beast was in pursuit of kitty. The only reason it was waning from existence was because Kitty still had a bit of fear of it when Pietro had gotten over it altogether. While kitty was running through the rows of grape shrubberies, the beast was hot on her tail. She looked back and froze in her tracks. _Aw man not this again!_ She panicked. When the beast was about to strike a deadly blow, Pietro zoomed Kitty out of there. He held her in a cradle hold and got them away at a safe distance. "Are you alright?" he sounded demanding. "Yeah, like I'm fine. What just happened?" "it turns out that creature is here because it's no longer my fear, but yours." Kitty gave a look of mortifying solitude. Pietro could see the embarrassment in her face. "Look you don't have to be embarrassed. I can relate to how you feel and I have to say that it was pretty scary." he assured sincerely. That made Kitty feel a lot better. "So how do we like, get rid of it?" "You have to conquer your fears. It's the only way." "So if that's the case, then why was I able to get away from it earlier?" "Well from my experiences, I'd say that you have to replace it with another fear." "you have another fear?" Pietro looked at her with glossy eyes and couldn't say or motion a yes or a no. "Listen" he said finally, "I know this is going to be tough. And like the thing back there said, you just can't get over something so easily. But I think I have an alternate plan. If I can take him out, then he can no longer keep that thing here right?" She nodded her head.

Just as Pietro was about to head back to the Curtis-creature, she held onto his arm as if pleading for him not to go, and then hugged him tightly. Pietro held her as tight as he could and then ran off. Kitty watched as he raced into action. Within a split second, Pietro was right there with the two creatures of the night. "Alright Curtis, let's finish this!" "I'm so glad I got a volunteer. I was in the mood of bringing shier mourn. All I need now is a band to strike up a dirge. Because before tonight is over, …...you'll be over along with it!"

Pietro struck at him in the mouth. "If anyone has the rights to humour here tonight, that's me got it!" He looked down at the fist he used to punch the creature with when he felt something tickling him. "Ew! Bugs! I hate bugs! Get em' off! Get em' off! Get em' off!" he shouted while shaking his hand like a crazy maniac. The Curtis-creature grimaced in pain while gripping his mouth. "You fool! Do you really think it's that easy to get rid of your fears! If you don't believe me than have a look for yourself." he pointed behind Pietro. Pietro turned around to see what the Curtis-creature was inquiring. "Oh no." He whispered under his breath. The beast had Kitty in it's tentacle grip and was squeezing the life out of her. "What are you doing?! Stop that thing or it'll kill her!" Pietro yelled to him. "That's the whole meaning of nightmares! They're meant for scaring you silly! The only difference is, when you see them in person, they tend to scare you to DEATH! Ahhahaahaha!" He ended chuckling like a maniac.

Pietro was so busy trying to get Kitty out of the beast's grip that he failed to realize the serpent-like tail sweeping from under his feet. Since the creature was no longer his fear, it had lost the ability of probability so he was grateful for that much. The only thing now was it had an ability to keep Kitty from phasing. Pietro had to do something. He ran in the back on the monster and up the slimy tail until he got to the edge of the tentacle. He stretched out a hand to Kitty, but she seemed to weak to take it. "Katherine! Katherine grab on!" just then, the other tentacle coiled around around Pietro's leg and held him upside down. Before he could get tossed, he caught sight of Kitty running down the rows of shrubs to where he was. _If that's Kitty then...Oh! I see. Since losing Kitty became my new fear, he used it against me._ He was brought out of his thoughts when the beast slung him. He knew he would be airborne for a while, so he used it to his advantage. He began to whirl around as fast as he could until he gathered enough wind to form a twister. The wind held him up as he continued to whirl around. The winds lifted the creature off of the ground and held it 12 feet above. Pietro then stopped the spinning causing the wind to decrease sending the beast crashing back down to the earth. The crash sent impact waves throughout the ground causing the Curtis-creature to lose his footing.

Kitty finally made it down to where they were. She made contact with the beast's tail and phased it into the ground. After that the beast couldn't get back up. It became transparent and after a few short seconds, it was no more.

The sky was becoming a twilight color signaling that daybreak was approaching. The Curtis-creature took note of it and started to run away. He had lost the creature and he was about to lose the height of his powers as they are increased by the darkness of the night. "Oh no you don't!" Pietro shouted and caught up to him. He didn't get very far, allowing Kitty some time to catch up. Pietro held him up by the collar. "So! How do you feel that your two contestants survived tonight's frightening show?" "you'll never get me to squeal!" The creature yelled back. "Is that so?" Kitty said slyly. Since Pietro was in the way of his abdomen, she phased her knee through Pietro and made it solid when she kneed the Curtis-creature in the gut the same way he had done her. Pietro released his collar and let him fall down to his kness and hurl over in agony. "Well it looks like she got you to squeal pretty good." he said while placing his foot on his back. The sun began to show itself, thus reverting Curtis's long, wild black hair, back to it's dirty brown color along with reverting the rest of his deformed body. His voice lightened to his original.

"So like, what should we do with him?" Kitty asked while looking at Pietro with a menacing grin with her eyebrows signaling a clueless sign. Pietro put his thumb and index finger to his chin and started to hum a pensive hum. It didn't take long before he shouted with a 'Eureka!' tone. "I got it! Say Curtis my boy you have been watching way too many horror movies at night. I think that's why you're so messed up in the head. But let me help you shed a little light on the situation. All you have to do is..." Pietro grabbed him by the leg and held HIM upside down and started to spin with extreme speed. After enough force was put behind his speed, he released him and sent him flying towards the rising sun. it was then Pietro shouted out what he was saying. "...Say hello to sun for me!" "Yeah and good riddance." kitty added.

Kitty and Pietro walked back to the vineyard barn and got in the car and headed for home. While they were driving, the pain in their bodies sat in. They started to moan in pain. "Pietro?" Kitty stumbled out after a few moments of groaning. "yeah? What is it?" "When you said that you had to replace an old fear with new one, I asked you 'what fear did you replace with the one you had before'?" "Yeah what about it?" "Well, you like, never did answer my question." Pietro sat in silence as kitty awaited the answer. He didn't say anything until they reached the house where they saw that Carmen and Terri and come back. He looked over to Kitty with heavy eyes and sighed, then said in a whisper, "My new fear, was seeing you get hurt." he bashfully looked the other way and opened the car door. Kitty grabbed his shoulder and said, "Well, I think I was able to escape the first time... because I was afraid that you might have gotten hurt too bad beyond repair." Pietro smiled and leaned over to her. They gave each other a light kiss on the lips at first, then it turned into a very passionate kiss.

They made their way back in Quickly and quietly. They had been fighting for their lives all night so it didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Pietro sat up sleeping in his bed with his back against the wall while Kitty slept on his chest, cradled in his arms. The sun rose higher and the rooster out back started to give it's morning croak. Before it could croak the last screech, Pietro pushed it off of the fence. "Stupid bird! people are trying to sleep here! You can do all of that tomorrow." He ended sleepily and then ran back into the house.

This story is kind of different from the other Kietro fanfics so I hope this one is okay. Like I said before, I don't own any of the characters except for one. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be making others just like it in the future. Please, Please review and let me know how I did. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you


End file.
